


What is this feeling?

by World_From_My_Reach (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aerialshipping, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/World_From_My_Reach
Summary: "This is what love feels like?"
Relationships: III | Mihael Arclight/Mizuki Kotori





	What is this feeling?

“I don’t know why I feel this about you…”

Kotori raised hazel like eyes, as she spins her frame towards him, “Huh, did you say something, III?” 

“Yeah… why is it that I get this weird feeling for you? My heart beats, I feel weird heat rushing in my face. I don’t understand it.” 

The green-haired teen’s lips curl into a soft, caring smile, “III, what you’re feeling is love.”

“Love?”

* * *

Having a girlfriend was weird for Mihael but he enjoys her company. His brothers were unsure about his relationship but he didn’t mind. He enjoys.

"This is what loves feel like?"


End file.
